1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which processes an image signal provided from an image source according to a preset image processing process to display an image, a control method thereof, an upgrade apparatus upgrading the display apparatus, and a display system including the display apparatus and the upgrade apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus of which an existing operation is upgraded as an upgrade apparatus is connected to the display apparatus, a control method thereof an upgrade apparatus, and a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a device which processes image signals/image data transmitted from various external image sources and are autonomously stored to present images on a display panel provided therein. Available display apparatuses for general users may include a television (TV) and a monitor. For example, a display apparatus provided as a TV processes broadcast signals transmitted from external sources according to various types of image processing, e.g., decoding and scaling, to offer images of broadcast channels desired by users.
The display apparatus has an embedded image processing board configured as a circuit including various kinds of chip sets and a memory to conduct such image processing. However, in view of various factors, such as technological developments, the diverse demands of users, and convenience, there is increasingly required a display apparatus having advanced capabilities. The functions of the display apparatus can be improved and upgraded in terms of hardware and software.
To upgrade the hardware of the display apparatus, the whole or at least part of the image processing board embedded in the display apparatus is replaced, which is not easy in view of manufacture and use. Also, to run advanced software, hardware designed corresponding to the software is needed. In the end, a user may need to purchase a new upgraded display apparatus.